Art of Chaos Control
by mah29732
Summary: Sequel to Wrong Hedgehog, crossover with Skunk Fu. Shadow still finds himself lost in the strange dark forest, yet after being jumped by ninja monkeys he ends up in a certain Valley, now he must find his Chaos Emerald or Dragon will have it for soup.
1. A Stranger In the Valley

Art of Chaos Control

Chapter 1: A Stranger In the Valley

It had been quite a few months after Shadow's encounter with Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts whom he managed to defeat quite easily. The black hedgehog had to struggle still being in the deep dark forest he was in. He searched through several days, which turned into weeks and then later into months. Shadow had to rely on catching his own food, and camp out quite often before he could find a way back to civilization. Yet the black hedgehog wasn't alone in the dark forest, in a certain mountain nearby a beast known as Dragon lay dormant in his icy prison, he could sense that a powerful item known as the Chaos Emerald was heading toward the Valley.

"Baboon" bellowed Dragon as he rose up to his primate minion, "I have sense there is a powerful item that I would like to acquire that'll be able to free myself from my icy prison."

"And what would that be master?" asked Baboon.

"The Chaos Emerald of course" replied Dragon, "if I swallow a Chaos Emerald with my favorite soup, I would be able to use the power of Chaos Control and be able to escape my prison for good!"

"But who the heck is carrying this Chaos Emerald you speak of, and how would our ninja monkeys know to look for?" asked Baboon.

"I will give you a small vision of what I have been meditating about for the past few months" replied Dragon.

With one breath of Dragon's fire, an image of what appears to be Shadow the hedgehog still lost in the dark forest not far from the Valley. The ninja monkeys that were gathering for the mission studied the image of the black hedgehog.

"Well ninja monkeys, you know your mission, go get that Chaos Emerald and bring it here so that Dragon can have a feast with his favorite soup!" shouted Baboon.

"Go with them to ensure their success Baboon" ordered Dragon.

"Will do sir" replied Baboon.

Meanwhile, outside back in the deep dark forest, Shadow just about had enough being stuck in this large forest he was quite unfamiliar with. He searched endlessly for a clearing or any sign of civilization but could not find a trace of it. He also wondered if Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were also being rebuilt by Eggman back at his base, which they were after having to read his memoirs as paper weights which Shadow made them out of.

"I don't understand how anyone can navigate this forest" said Shadow, "even I am not able to find a way out even with my Chaos Control."

"Well, let us fellow natives of the forest give you a helping hand" said an unfamiliar voice.

As Shadow turned around, he noticed Baboon along with several ninja monkeys ready for a good fight.

"You, hedgehog, give us your Chaos Emerald, and you shall not be harmed" said Baboon.

"And you would be?" asked Shadow.

"I'm Baboon, and this is my ninja monkey army, either you surrender the Chaos Emerald to me or face our wraith!" laughed Baboon.

"Bring it on then" replied Shadow, "it's been awhile since I kicked any behinds lately."

"Monkeys, charge!" ordered Baboon.

The ninja monkeys leaped toward Shadow, as they attempted to managed to knock down the black hedgehog. Yet the black hedgehog was quite crafty, as he managed to spin into a ball of spikes and began to hit at all the ninja monkeys that were coming toward him. The ninja monkeys didn't see what was coming toward them, as Shadow knocked them all down like flies.

"Very impressive display" said Baboon, "but you're going to need more than speed to get pass me."

Shadow then charged at Baboon, and gave him a good punch right in the stomach. Yet Baboon instead, managed to grab Shadow and throw him across the ground, which the black hedgehog then slammed his face right into a nearby tree. The black hedgehog eventually recovered and charged again at Baboon, yet the primate was quite crafty, as the black hedgehog was speeding toward him, Baboon simply tripped him, sending him crashing into some mud.

"Now if you don't mind" laughed Baboon as he grabbed the Chaos Emerald which Shadow was holding in his inventory, "I would take this if you don't mind."

"You're making a grave, grave mistake" said Shadow.

"No, it's you who's made the mistake" laughed Baboon.

As Shadow turns around, a ninja monkey holding a stick whacks Shadow right in the chin, knocking the black hedgehog unconscious.

"Okay, we got what we came for, let's move out" laughed Baboon.

While poor Shadow lay unconscious on the forest floor, a few mysterious shadowy figures hovered over the black hedgehog, and the scene instead turns back to Eggman's lab where Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were finally rebuilt back to their old selves.

"Let that be a lesson to you" said Eggman to the three robots, "don't screw up or you'll end up like paper weights. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to start on another book of mine, which is going to be about my many inventions against a certain pesky blue hedgehog. So don't bother me!"

Eggman then heads back to his office and slams the door.

"We can still get that black hedgehog back" said Scratch.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Grounder, "He really did a number on us."

"I don't care about what he did to us" added Coconuts, "I want that black hedgehog to pay for what he did to us, spending two, three months as paper weights was humiliating!"

"Bawahaha, now you're talking" replied Scratch, "let's grab another hovercraft and head back to that forest, we'll take quite a number of Eggman's weapons with us too!"

As the three gathered whatever hi-tech weapons they could find, back to a certain Valley, Shadow the hedgehog was finally waking up from his ordeal. When he finally woke up, he found what seem to be a large fat panda right in front of him with other members of the Valley.

"Greetings stranger" said Master Panda, "I am known around these parts as Master Panda, what brings you to our fair Valley?"

"I think that I don't even believe it, but I was jumped by some ninja monkeys and a baboon" said Shadow as he slowly recovered.

"Easy there" said Master Panda, "Rabbit, Fox, Skunk, make our guest comfortable until he heals from his injuries, the rest of you who are able can go on patrol."


	2. Guest in the Valley

Chapter 2: Guest in the Valley

Shadow soon woke from his ordeal to be surrounded by strangers in a strange Valley he was quite unfamiliar with.

"Look" said Skunk as he noticed Shadow waking up, "he's getting up."

"Ah, greetings stranger" said Panda, "I see you have managed to recover from your injuries."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just tell me were the heck I am?" asked Shadow.

"I am Panda, this is my apprentice Skunk, my other fellow students Fox and Rabbit" said Panda, "you'll meet the other members of the Valley once you are well rested, er, what is your name anyway?"

"Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog" replied Shadow.

"We don't get that many of your kind down here, tell me what were you doing here?" asked Panda.

"I was trying to find my way out of the forest next to the Valley, when I was jumped by some strange ninja monkeys and also by someone calling himself Baboon" replied Shadow.

"Did you fight them off?" asked Skunk who was quite excited to hear about a battle.

"Yeah, tell us all about how you whooped monkey butt" added Rabbit.

"Well" replied Shadow as he got up, "I was surrounded by these ninja monkeys, so I did what I always did and use brute force to deal with them. Smacking each one of them with my spiky blades, but I eventually was tricked by this Baboon character for which there was a monkey with some sort of a wooden stick or something like that, which then smacked me right in the face."

"Did those ninja monkeys take anything from you?" asked Fox.

"My Chaos Emerald" replied Shadow as he was trying to search for it, "it's missing! Those ninja monkeys and that Baboon took it from me!"

"Chaos Emerald?" asked Panda, "Did you say Chaos Emerald?"

"Yeah, do I have to repeat myself for ya?" replied Shadow.

"Oh, this is very, very bad" replied Panda.

"Bad, how is stealing an emerald bad aside from being part of simple thievery" said Rabbit.

"The Chaos Emerald is a very powerful emerald" replied Panda, "if it fell into the wrong hands, it would be devastating consequences, tell me Shadow, why do you always carry one of those in your inventory?"

"Well, I don't like telling my Chaos Control technique to any strangers" replied Shadow, "but since you might know of a way to get it back, I may have no other choice. The Chaos Control technique enables me to teleport from one place toward another. I can easily out run any challengers whom cross my path."

"I see straight through Dragon's plans, he is the leader of these ninja monkeys you had encountered, I fear his intentions are to swallow the Chaos Emerald, enabling him to free himself forever from his icy prison" replied Panda, "once that occurs, he'll be unstoppable toward anyone he crosses paths with."

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Rabbit as he got up, "Let's go to Dragon's place, kick some monkey butts, and then retrieve this Chaos Emerald for our friend Shadow."

"No, we must not act too quickly" said Panda, "we would certainly fail."

"Oh come on Panda!" cried Rabbit.

"If you folks don't mind" said Shadow as he got up and headed off, "I'm going to do it myself."

"See, there's someone who knows his place" added Rabbit.

"Oh, I don't like where this is going" sighed Panda, as he witnessed Rabbit along with Skunk following Shadow.

"Do you want to make sure that they're okay?" asked Fox to Panda.

"Whatever" replied Panda, "I'll gather the others to prepare for the inevitable that Dragon would free himself from his icy prison."

Meanwhile, back in the forest where Shadow was jumped by ninja monkeys, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts had arrived on the scene with a hovercraft which Scratch had borrowed from Eggman.

"This is great, we're finally going to get our revenge on the black hedgehog, bawahaha!" laughed Scratch as he leaped out of the hovercraft and landed right on the forest floor readying his hi-tech weapon.

"Yeah, that black hedgehog shall pay for turning us into paper weights!" added Grounder.

"Grounder, I want you to man the hovercraft" said Scratch.

"Oh, but I wanted to come with you" complained Grounder.

"Too risky" said Scratch, "use the hovercraft's built in hi-tech laser cannon, when you spot that black hedgehog."

"Oh goodie!" cried Grounder as he pressed the buttons on the console which revealed the large laser cannon.

"Do I come along with you then?" asked Coconuts.

"Yeah, come along" replied Scratch to Coconuts, "and get some communicators so we would be in touch with Grounder."

"You got it" replied Coconuts as he grabbed two communicators and leaped right down to the forest floor.

"Now come on" said Scratch, "we don't have a moment to loose, I bet the black hedgehog is weak for being lost in this forest he'll be an easy target, bawahaha!"

Back with the hovercraft, poor Grounder didn't know how to use the hovercraft very well as Scratch was the one who flew it to the last location of where they encountered Shadow.

"Oh, there are so many buttons on this thing" said Grounder to which he then noticed a purple button, "oh look, this purple button looks pretty, maybe I should press it."

Suddenly, poor Grounder began to boost the hovercraft forward at a very fast speed. Grounder held onto the hovercraft for his dear life, and instead pressed the blue button next to it which slowed the hovercraft down to a snail pace.

"This may take some time for me to get this thing going" said Grounder to himself.

Yet what Grounder didn't noticed was that he had sped right toward the part of the forest controlled by the ninja monkeys. The ninja monkeys were quite curious of the strange flying vehicle that was hovering about throughout the trees. One ninja monkey was then sent back to the ninja monkey training grounds, toward the main tent which Baboon was occupying. The primate was quite busy trying to look at the list of soups Dragon considered to be his favorite.

"Now, just what sort of soup should I make to put this Chaos Emerald in?" asked Baboon as he was studying the list of soups.

Suddenly the lone ninja monkey came into the tent and whispered toward Baboon on what his team had found.

"So your saying there's some sort of odd object flying through the forest?" asked Baboon quite shocked and astonished.

"Eep, eep" replied the ninja monkey as he nodded toward him.

"I wonder if it's someone who knows the black hedgehog we encountered" said Baboon to which he then ordered the ninja monkey to gather a search party, "gather a search party and find this odd flying object I would like some information from whoever is commanding it, maybe he can give out more information on where this black hedgehog came along with what to do with this Chaos Emerald."


	3. Grounder Ambushed

Chapter 3: Grounder Ambushed

It was poor Grounder's duty to fly the hovercraft through the forest which he along with Scratch and Coconuts had last seen Shadow. Grounder was in part of the forest that was so unfamiliar to him, suddenly, a change in the weather and it began to get quite cold.

"Oh, I hope I get that black hedgehog soon" said Grounder as he was flying the hovercraft through the snow.

Yet as Grounder was heading toward what seem like a mountain area, a group of ninja monkeys which Baboon had sent out earlier spotted Grounder from above. The ninja monkeys gazed with amazement at the strange vehicle which Grounder was flying through the air. To get Grounder's attention, one of the monkeys picked up a small pebble and threw it right at Grounder.

"Hey, where did this rock come from?" asked Grounder.

As the robot looked up, he noticed that there were a bunch of ninja monkeys looking right down at him all glaring at him in a strange, evil, eerie light.

"S-S-Stay w-w-where you are" said Grounder as he readied the hi-tech laser cannon on the hovercraft.

The monkeys then began to screech at Grounder, and began to throw more pebbles and rocks at him. The robot did his best to guide the hovercraft away from the ninja monkeys, to which he then had enough of them.

"Oh, I don't know if this was suppose to be used for that black hedgehog, but I guess I should use it on you guys!" cried Grounder.

Grounder then turned around the hovercraft, and readied the hi-tech laser cannon. A very larger laser then began to emerge from the cannon, to which some of the ninja monkeys paused in awe to see how the purple laser was quite shiny something for which none of them had ever seen before in their entire live. Yet before Grounder could fire the laser cannon, a large rock was thrown right onto the hovercraft, which Grounder then pressed the button firing the laser cannon missing its targets and only hitting the side of the mountain which sent more rocks tumbling down.

"Safe, I'm safe!" cried Grounder as the hovercraft managed to land to which he then noticed the tumbling rocks heading toward him, "Oh, now I'm not safe."

The rocks were sent down the mountain side at quite a fast speed, one of the larger rocks managed to hit the laser cannon, making it inoperable.

"Oh that's just great, how the heck am I going to destroy that pesky black hedgehog?!" cried Grounder as he was trying to fix it.

This then gave the ninja monkeys the right opportunity to go and abduct Grounder. They were quite quick in surrounding the robot, who was too dumb to notice their presence as they surrounded him.

"Stupid thing, work!" cried Grounder as he was busy using some sort of a screw driver he had found.

Grounder then stopped what he was doing and noticed that the ninja monkeys had him surrounded.

"Stay back, I'm well armed!" cried Grounder.

All one of the ninja monkeys had to do was throw a large enough rock which then sent poor Grounder unconscious. Back with Scratch and Coconuts who were in another part of the forest, Coconuts was getting quite worried that they would loose contact with Grounder.

"Can we contact Grounder just one time, please?" asked Coconuts to Scratch.

"No you monkey brain" replied Scratch, "we have to get that black hedgehog."

"But what if he's in trouble or something like that?" asked Coconuts.

"Fine" replied Scratch as he got his communicator ready, "Hello, Grounder, are you there, pick up you dim bot!"

Back where Grounder was being taken back to the camp, the ninja monkeys stopped moving Grounder and noticed that strange sounds were coming from within Grounder himself. The monkeys knocked on the chest plate of Grounder's, as they were shocked that Grounder wasn't a forest creature at all they had just apprehended.

"Monkeys, what's going on here?!" cried Baboon as he came into the scene, "I'm busy still trying to find the right soup for Dragon so that he can swallow the Chaos Emerald! And what the heck is that?"

"Oh, my acking head" said Grounder as he slowly became conscious.

"Grounder, are you there!" cried Scratch's voice in Grounder's stomach, "Pick up you dim bot!"

"What kind of a contraption are you?" asked Baboon.

"M-M-My n-n-name is G-G-Grounder" replied Grounder in quite a frighten voice.

"Let the fool answer his call" replied Baboon to the other ninja monkeys, "he may have information on this black hedgehog we encountered."

"Black hedgehog?!" cried Grounder with excitement to which he then grabbed the phone within his chest plate, "Hey Scratch, you never guess what I have to tell!"

Back where Scratch and Coconuts were, Scratch couldn't believe what Grounder just had encountered.

"Ninja monkeys being led by a Baboon?!" cried Scratch, "Did they encounter this black hedgehog we're looking for?"

"Give me that' said Baboon as he took the phone from Grounder, "yes, this is Baboon, I'm the head of the ninja monkeys, now how can I be a service to you?"

Just a few miles away, not far from the mountain which Dragon is imprisoned, Shadow was leading the way with Rabbit, Skunk and Fox following close behind.

"Slow down!" cried Skunk to Shadow who was way up ahead as he was climbing up the hill to the mountain.

"Look kid, I need to get that Chaos Emerald back, ASAP" replied Shadow, "so pardon me if I'm in such a rush. If anyone who masters Chaos Control, it should be me not a bunch of monkeys."

"But the monkeys are not that bright in envisioning the power of the Chaos Emerald" said Fox as she was catching up from behind Shadow, "the ninja monkeys are really being led by Dragon."

"You mean an overgrown mystical flying, fire breathing lizard?" laughed Shadow, "I don't believe it."

"If Dragon swallows your Chaos Emerald" continued Fox, "he can be able to free himself from his icy prison and gain revenge against us Valley dwellers."

"If there is a dragon there" said Shadow, "leading a pack of stupid ninja monkeys, I would like to see it for myself. All I care is getting my Chaos Emerald back from those stupid ninja monkeys."

"Now there's someone who knows his place" laughed Rabbit to Skunk and Fox.

The four traveled up the hill, and eventually managed to make it toward the mountain that was Dragon's icy prison. Yet as the four began to climb the mountain, little did Shadow or his new Valley allies know was that Shadow's old foes had a firm alliance with Baboon and the ninja monkeys.


	4. An Alliance is Formed

Chapter 4: An Alliance is Formed

Shadow, along with Skunk, Rabbit and Fox continued to climb the mountain toward where Dragon's lair was located. Yet Shadow was quite well unaware that Grounder had already arrived at the main camp of the ninja monkeys. The robot had already brought back Scratch and Coconuts whom were curious enough to greet these ninja monkeys for which Grounder had encountered.

"Imagine that" said Scratch, "you were jumped by these ninja monkeys, who damaged the hi-tech laser cannon on the hovercraft, yet the hovercraft still works perfectly!"

"I know" said Grounder as he landed back in the ninja monkey camp.

"Ah, I see you brought your compatriots back" said Baboon as he entered the scene, "tell me everything I need to know about the black hedgehog."

"With pleasure" replied Scratch as he gave Baboon an evil happy grin.

Meanwhile, the four climbers were still trying their best to head up the mountain. Shadow was always rushing Fox and Skunk who were in the back of the group.

"Come on, come on already" said Shadow as he was far ahead with Rabbit in second.

"Slow down!" cried Skunk as he was next to Fox.

"Yeah, we should be in no rush" added Fox.

"Rush, rush?!" shouted Shadow, "I want my Chaos Emerald back from those ninja monkeys."

Shadow, and the rest of the climbers eventually made it to a surface of the mountain. As the black hedgehog was at the lead, he climbed up to the surface and headed toward a rock to rest before climbing up again.

"Hey, nice work ordering those two around back there" said Rabbit as he managed to get himself up on the surface.

"All I'm interested is getting my Chaos Emerald back from those pathetic ninja monkeys, no more and no less" replied Shadow.

"Could you have been a bit more polite about this?" asked Fox as she climbed up to the surface and then helped Skunk get up, "Skunk's exhausted, and I'm just about close to that as well."

"Ha, that doesn't matter" said Shadow as he was ready to climb up even further, "you three can rest here, I'm heading up."

"He can't face all of those ninja monkeys alone!" cried Skunk who was resting to catch his breath.

"Of course he can, he's got a tough attitude for it" replied Rabbit as he was going to follow the black hedgehog.

"We better go and help them if they are in any sort of trouble" said Skunk.

"You're right" said Fox as the two were heading to follow Rabbit.

Back in the camp, Scratch was happily giving hi-tech laser guns to the ninja monkeys as a gift.

"So what the heck are these things?" asked Baboon.

"Well, these weapons are from Dr. Eggman" replied Grounder.

"Yeah, he's responsible for creating us" added Scratch.

"Just what do these things do anyway?" asked Baboon about the laser guns to the three robots.

"Let us give you a demonstration on it" replied Scratch.

Scratch then took one of the laser guns from one of the ninja monkeys and targeted a piece of wood that was in the ground. The robotic bird then fired the laser, to which the laser then managed to cut through the wood, sending a large piece of it falling right down to the ground.

"Monkeys, do you know what this means?" asked Baboon as he was quite happy with the demonstration, "We can finally use this new technology to take back the Valley, along with also the combine might of Dragon using the Chaos Emerald!"

The ninja monkeys then began to cheer onward with Baboon's comments, at the very moment, Shadow was climbing managed to climb onto the main grounds of the camp.

"It's the black hedgehog!" cried Coconuts who spotted Shadow.

"Ninja monkeys, fire at will!" ordered Baboon.

"Now to get that Chaos Emerald of mine back!" said Shadow.

The black hedgehog managed to easily dodge the oncoming lasers, knocking each one of the ninja monkeys out cold.

"Quickly, get onto the hovercraft, we'll use some of the other lasers attached to it to fight off the black hedgehog" ordered Scratch to Grounder and Coconuts.

The three robots then got onto the hovercraft, to which Coconuts, and Grounder began to ready the other built in lasers in the hovercraft since the hi-tech laser cannon was broken. The other laser guns installed on the hovercraft then began to aim at Shadow, as Scratch steered the hovercraft toward the black hedgehog.

"Fire at will!" laughed Scratch.

The lasers on the hovercraft began to target the black hedgehog, yet Shadow was quite fast. While Shadow was trying to dodge the attacks, Rabbit managed to get up to where the camp was. Along with eventually, Fox and Skunk. Skunk was quite astonished with the moves by Shadow of how fast the black hedgehog managed to move. The black hedgehog, spun himself into a ball and bashed himself against the hovercraft sending the hovercraft off course.

"That black hedgehog has sent the hovercraft out of control!" cried Scratch who was trying to steer it, "I can't control it!"

Poor Scratch couldn't control the hovercraft anymore, and the three robots leaped out from the vehicle. The vehicle then drove itself, toward where the tents of the ninja monkeys were located on the camp.

"It's heading straight for the ninja monkey training ground!" cried Baboon who was about to pull his own hair from himself.

The hovercraft went straight out of control, and headed straight toward the ground of the training camp for the ninja monkeys. It crashed, exploding in quite a explosive scene and in Baboon's own horror. The primate then turned toward the black hedgehog who caused the crash of the strange vehicle.

"YOU!" shrieked Baboon to Shadow as he began to approach the black hedgehog, "I'm going to ensure that you'll have a more painful punishment than your new Valley dweller compatriots you have brought along!"

"Ha, what are you going to do about it Baboon, we can still take you all on" replied Rabbit in quite a confident mood.

"That's where you're wrong" replied Baboon as he grabbed a large laser gun and readied the weapon, "because this time, we have the upper hand here. You four shall watch Dragon eat the Chaos Emerald, so that he'll be free and destroy the Valley for good."

Back on the ninja monkey training grounds, poor Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were using their parachutes were heading toward the ground.

"I don't believe that black hedgehog did a number on us again!" cried Scratch.

"Well, we should at least thank our new monkey friends" said Grounder as he noticed the ninja monkeys were surrounding Shadow, Rabbit, Fox and Skunk, "they're going to hold him captive."

"Do you think we should stick around to see what happens?" asked Coconuts.

"Why not, bawahaha!" laughed Scratch.


	5. Setting up the Ceremony for Dragon

Chapter 5: Setting up the Ceremony for Dragon

Shadow, and his new Valley friends soon found themselves prisoners of Baboon and his ninja monkeys. Shadow, was especially caged separately away from his new Valley compatriots. Where at least two elite ninja monkeys, along with Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were the ones to guard the black hedgehog.

"Ha, this time we finally got you Shadow!" laughed Grounder as he along with Scratch and Coconuts joined him in teasing the black hedgehog as he was caged up.

"Yeah, there is nothing you can do" added Coconuts, "our new ninja monkey friends, and their leader Baboon will make sure you'll never do us harm again."

"Oh, you did not just say that" replied Shadow, "because the minute I find a way out of here, not only am I going to hurt these ninja monkeys, and their so-called fearless leader Baboon, but I'm going to get revenge on you three."

"I would like to see that, bawahaha!" laughed Scratch.

"Oh, I'm going to show it to you three" replied Shadow.

Yet as Shadow was about to show the three robots what he can do, Baboon came right into the scene with a few of his ninja monkey compatriots.

"You three" said Baboon to Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts, "I want you to take the black hedgehog's cage up to Dragon's place, you're going to witness a historic event where Dragon can finally leave his icy prison for good!"

"Well, you better get cracking at lifting that cage Grounder" said Scratch.

"Oh, why is it that I always got to be the one to carry the heavy things?" asked Grounder as he started to lift up Shadow's cage.

"Because you're the one built for it" replied Coconuts as they then began to follow Baboon and the ninja monkeys.

After a few minutes later, Shadow soon found himself with his new Valley compatriots, Skunk, Rabbit and Fox in a separate cage being carried up toward Dragon's lair. The four were finally taken toward the lair, which the ninja monkeys were doing their best along with Grounder heading down the long stairway.

"How many stairs does this place have?" asked Grounder as he was struggling not to fall off the cliff into the deep abyss below.

"Pick up the pace already, Dragon is getting impatient!" cried Baboon as he was already ahead.

Finally, they reached the point where Dragon often rose to greet Baboon. Shadow was quite astonished to see Dragon rise up from his icy abyss prison. The mighty beast became quite interested in Shadow as why he would have acquired a certain Chaos Emerald he was about to consume.

"So, this is the creature that brought the Chaos Emerald to me, I'm quite interested in knowing your name, Shadow the Hedgehog as what I have heard from Baboon, isn't that right?" asked Dragon.

"Absolutely, sir" replied Baboon, "our spies have gathered quite a bit of information."

"Baboon, is my soup ready?" asked Dragon.

"Y-Y-Yes sir" replied Baboon as he snapped his fingers, two ninja monkeys came into the scene with a big pot of Dragon's favorite chicken soup, with the Chaos Emerald being carefully placed into it.

"Ah, that soup tastes pretty good, you ninja monkeys must have traveled quite far to get the chicken, didn't you?" asked Dragon.

The ninja monkeys responded with their usual monkey-like comments.

"Well, this will be all that I need for the ceremony and the day of reckoning for the Valley dwellers!" laughed Dragon.

Back in the two cages, Skunk was quite concern on what was going to happen.

"We have to stop Dragon from eating that Chaos Emerald, if we don't we'll be all doomed" cried Skunk.

"Look squirt, this is impossible for us to get out of here, believe me I have tried" replied Rabbit.

"Well, one of us has to do something" said Fox as she began to kick the bars of the cage.

"Leave everything to me" said Shadow.

The black hedgehog then began to spun himself into a ball revealing the spikes. He immediately was able to slice through the bars of his cage, and then eventually made his way to doing the same with the cage holding Skunk, Rabbit and Fox.

"They're free!" cried Grounder as he noticed it happening.

"Monkeys, stop them!" cried Baboon.

The ninja monkeys then readied their hi-tech laser guns acquired from their new robotic compatriots. As they then began to fire at Shadow and his new Valley compatriots, the black hedgehog leaped from his position, and spun himself into a ball and immediately headed straight toward one of the ninja monkeys. Shadow easily knocked out the ninja monkey, and then began to target the others like a homing missile.

"Charge!" cried Rabbit as he along with Skunk and Fox joined in the fight.

"We have to get to the soup, and stop Dragon from swallowing the Chaos Emerald!" cried Skunk.

"Leave that overgrown lizard to me" said Shadow as he was right in front of the three, "you deal with the ninja monkeys, Baboon and those three bucket of bolts."

Shadow immediately then headed straight toward where the soup was located. As Dragon was about to dive his mouth into the large bowl of soup, Shadow leaped over the soup, and grabbed a piece of Dragon's beard and pulled it right off the beast.

"Bah!" cried Dragon in pain, "You shall pay for that black hedgehog!"

"I'm going to get my Chaos Emerald back if you don't mind" replied Shadow.

The black hedgehog then dove into the soup itself, and grabbed the Chaos Emerald. Yet as he was about to escape, Dragon dove his head straight into the soup, swallowing quite a large gulp of the soup. There was also a strange green flash, as Dragon swallowed the soup.

"Oh no, we're too late!" cried Fox as she then knocked out poor Coconuts with one punch.

"Did you guys miss me?" asked Shadow as he appeared right in front of them holding his Chaos Emerald.

"You black hedgehog!" cried Dragon as he realized that he didn't swallow the Chaos Emerald in time, "You're going to pay for that!"

"I don't think so, you see, you should never ever try to cross someone who really knows how to use the art of Chaos Control" replied Shadow as he gave Dragon a smirk.

"Uh, I'm glad that you got your emerald back" said Rabbit as he kicked a ninja monkey down, "but how the heck are we going to get out of here?"

"Easy, like this, Chaos Control!" cried Shadow as he along with Skunk, Rabbit and Fox were all together.

Dragon roared with anger as he sent a breath of his fire at the four, yet as the green flash then lifted, all four of them were gone along with the Chaos Emerald.

"No!!" shouted Dragon as he roared quite loudly in his icy prison.

Back in the Valley, Panda was quite busy meditating at his usual place, not noticing a green flash of light appeared before him. As he stopped his meditation, he recognized Skunk, Rabbit, Fox and Shadow were standing there before him.

"Ah, stranger to the Valley" said Panda to Shadow, "have you retrieved your precious Chaos Emerald?"

"It was no big deal" replied Shadow as he was holding it right in front of Panda.

"Well then, I hope your stay in the Valley wasn't too bad" replied Panda, "we wish you good luck on your journey."

"Hey Shadow" said Skunk as he rushed toward the black hedgehog before he was heading out to his way home, "can you teach me Chaos Control?"

"Sorry kid, too advance for you" replied Shadow, "only I'm able to handle the power of the Chaos Emerald."

As the black hedgehog was heading out to leave the Valley, poor Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts soon found themselves in another predicament. Dragon had ordered the ninja monkeys and Baboon to tie up the poor three robots on some tall trees.

"Say guys, you will come back for us, right? Right?" asked Scratch.

"Leave them monkeys, let's go home" replied Baboon as he grumbled.

"Oh, I wonder how Eggman's going to treat us this time for also losing his equipment and that hovercraft" added Coconuts.

"Don't remind us on how he's going to treat us when we get back home" sighed Scratch.

The scene then ends with night, falling onto the forest and the three robots would soon have to endure the night, while Shadow was happily on his way finally heading out of the forest.


End file.
